


Light

by Fangxiu



Category: AOTU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangxiu/pseuds/Fangxiu





	Light

  帕洛斯在十九岁之前坚信，没有意义的人生是很容易找到形容词的，他也坚信，自己的人生绝对不会失去意义。就像他记得并很难忘记，在昏暗的一盏全是灰的灯泡下，所有相似的晚上的记忆汇集成一个晚上，四个人围在一张桌子上吃饭的情景。他还记得那时他面前这个男人或者那个男人过去的身份的他丝毫不了解，就像别人不了解他的身份一样。

  他经常在方桌的一边抽着烟，磕着烟灰的他已经加入这个团伙将近半年。这个时间甚至比他第一次看到雷狮在路灯下抽烟，决定加入这个团伙时想象的时间还要长很多。

  遥想第一次见面时，雷狮以招待不速之客的方式招待了他。当时他被反剪双手控制。还是身份模糊的警察帕洛斯只好迅速编谎话表明身份。他讲，老大，放了我吧。我除了来投奔您，也没什么地方可去了。

  于是他就叛变了，加入这个中心人员加上他只有四个人的贩毒团伙。不知其他人是否目的都和他一样。总之帕洛斯的最终目的只有一个，就是赚钱而已。他渐渐熟悉了这三个人——对面坐的人总是雷狮，是整个组织的中心力量。诸位对他的称呼各有不同，可以看出来与他的亲疏远近。雷狮常和卡米尔谈话，鲜少和帕洛斯单独说话。

  从那时候到很久以后，帕洛斯都没有办法从他的眼睛中抽离出雷狮对他的感情。他不知道是上司对下属，头目对间谍，还是猜忌，或者别的什么。

  那时候的他狡黠的棱角分明，对诸如卡米尔的忠诚嗤之以鼻，诸如佩利的头脑风暴无法理解。他帕洛斯在小半生的人世间认识过无数个老大，白道黑道向来都是说走就走。正如一个人背叛习惯了就会成为职业叛徒，于是帕洛斯常常在众人或明或暗的忌惮里感到胸有成竹，作为最后活命的鬼牌。

  第二个半年他十九岁了，依旧在单人宿舍里照常抽烟。窗外的月亮从他窄小的窗户里照进来。如他敏锐的心思已经察觉到，近两年来关于这方面生意的阻力和将要饱和的市场，于是一如往常地，他在几个月前就已经暗地里联系了几家下家和身份模糊的警察。准备随时抽身离开，投入他分段的生活中的下一段生活。

  十九岁的冬天是一个滴水成冰的冬天，他已经在这儿呆了一年，依旧没有摸清楚他们老大的心思。只有在和他目光对视的时候，帕洛斯才会被强烈的压迫感包围。他想，他大概是和雷狮产生了排异反应。在平日里与众人诸位的油嘴滑舌中，只有佩利常常和他讲起相声。而卡米尔很少掺和他们这档子事儿，而雷狮很少露出除了嘲笑讥讽，势在必得以外的笑容。他常常用讨好，诡谲的语气称呼雷狮为雷狮老大。那时候他年轻放纵，以至于每次去喝酒都会把佩利灌醉，每次都或者或真或假的给雷狮敬酒。他多年后也没有明白，雷狮放他这颗定时炸弹在组织里，是为了彰显一种盲目却又真实的自大。当时帕洛斯常常怀疑雷狮为什么这么有把握能掌控自己，他甚至怀疑雷狮也许在他生活中安插了眼线并处处小心。实际上却什么也没有。

  在没有大事情的几个月是很闲的，有一个很冷的晚上，四个人一起去吃了火锅。帕洛斯不喜欢吃辣，可是剩下三人都没问题。于是他就如往常一样，装出一副很夸张很作难的表情，笑着对雷狮讲：雷狮老大，放了我吧。

  于是他们商讨后妥协了，点了个鸳鸯锅。佩利还抱怨雷狮不公平，说妥协就妥协，不会偏坦帕洛斯吧，帕洛斯摇头心说怎么可能。

  这天晚上会喝酒的男人一直喝到很晚，喝到桌子底下堆了成山的啤酒瓶，帕洛斯知道雷狮酒量很好，而卡米尔不喝酒却定点犯困，佩利酒品极差，在四个人散伙后，微醺的他独自走在下雪的午夜的街道上，看见一个熟悉的身影在路灯底下抽烟。他再三辨认，确保自己没看错，快步走上前去。雷狮在路灯下把烟掐了，帕洛斯看着在他指尖熄灭的火星，笑看着他说，雷狮老大？您怎么在这儿？

  他看着雷狮抄在口袋里的手，甚至幻想着下一秒雷狮也许会把枪掏出来，指着他的眉心说，帕洛斯，你知道吗，你今天就会死。

  然而幻想中雷狮的话语戛然而止，他什么都没说，就连看也没有看帕洛斯一眼。他只是抄着手，嘴里咬着那根已经熄灭了的烟。帕洛斯脸上还是挂着同样的微笑，又抬起头来，看着雷狮的眼睛，重新叫了一声，老大？

  雷狮这才转过头来，看着帕洛斯橙红色的眼睛。在帕洛斯模糊的记忆中，记得他突然扬起手来，又在爆发出刺痛一般的响声前停止。嘲讽地大声对帕洛斯说：

  我们都会死，帕洛斯！

 

  然而他在一片啤酒瓶的绿色反光中醒来时，发现这只是一个荒诞的梦境。可是多年后的记忆已经模糊，忘了大难将至前的这句话到底是真是假。当时帕洛斯只有十九岁，一种无名的狡猾是他背叛的倚仗。他在困倦的意识里抬起头来，看到雷狮就在他身旁靠在椅背上，闭着眼，不知道是睡着了还是意识模糊地打盹，亦或者只是闭着眼而已。他的视线扫过狭小的房间，看到卡米尔趴在昏暗的灯光下，看到佩利的鼾声比打雷还响。他脑内一根弦顿时绷紧——他意识到，现在四个人中只有他一个人清醒，也就是说，如果速度够快，今天晚上只有他一个人能活下来。

  帕洛斯深吸一口气，用力向后靠，舍弃全身的力气。他的头靠在沙发背上，对着天花板划着火柴，点了一根烟。面前的火锅汤已经烧干，电磁炉自动关闭。他无端地想到，这一年说短不短说长不长，毕竟只是他人生的一小部分。

  空气里缭绕着烟味和酒精的气味。帕洛斯的梦境在天花板中央晃动的灯泡中闪回。雷狮的眼睛在钨丝中睁开又闭上，帕洛斯时至今日也无法分辨他们双方怀有什么心思。他吐出一口烟雾，把烟灰磕在桌子上，用力捻灭了火星。力道好像要把桌子烧出一个洞。他摸了摸风衣口袋里冰冷的枪杆，如果在今夜扣动了扳机，那么这一段人生就彻底谢幕了。帕洛斯果决地站起身来，摸出手枪，对着雷狮两眼之间的眉骨飞快地上了膛。

  在扣动扳机前的一瞬间，上膛的声音在帕洛斯脑内霎时放大无数倍。一阵耳鸣潮水一样席卷了他机关算尽的大脑皮层，回荡在他的全身各处的血管里——雷狮突然睁开一双紫色的眼睛。他的瞳孔与漆黑的枪口相对视。登时帕洛斯的血液里爆发无数闪电，在他想要做出反应的一秒钟里。雷狮在他的视线中央飞快地起身，伸出手用力地握住帕洛斯握枪的右手。一抬腿揣在他的腹部。帕洛斯一声闷哼，枪掉在地毯上，没有发出一点儿声音。

  雷狮摁着他的肩膀，将他双手反剪。朝着帕洛斯的腿窝就是一脚。帕洛斯站立不稳，腿一软差点儿跪在地上。却因为雷狮紧箍着他的手腕，被反剪着的双臂从肩膀传来如同脱臼一般的疼痛。他被雷狮以这样姿势押出门外，脑内飞速运转，年轻的狡黠背叛了他的自由，正如一个错误的冲动毁了一段生活。十九岁的帕洛斯在无数个备选方案中快速筛选。他在无数信息里想到了通讯录里一个个没有被标注的名字，想到了无数个可能性的机会。如果他在今夜侥幸逃脱，那完蛋的还他妈是雷狮。一种熟悉的莫名自信席卷了他的思维，但他明白，前提是他能侥幸逃脱。

  而此刻雷狮攥着他的手腕，解下头巾，把帕洛斯绑在路灯柱上。帕洛斯仰起头来，瞬间通过电流传到给钨丝后发出的强光，刺进他眼瞳中无数间暗室。他手被绑着，不能行动，但仍能站起身来。帕洛斯眯起眼，看着对方眼中的鄙夷和冷静，看着雷狮在他面前划着一根火柴，点了烟。而后把刚刚还在帕洛斯手中的那把手枪举起，对着遥远的星晨和月亮上了膛，又对准帕洛斯，一步步朝他走进。

 

  雷狮老大。

 

  帕洛斯突然开口。然而这一瞬间，雷狮并没有理会他，只是朝他靠近再靠近，直到无限接近。当他一只手搭在帕洛斯肩膀上，另一只手握着枪，抵在帕洛斯的小腹上时，他突然听见帕洛斯又开口，他还是重复地讲一句话：雷狮老大。

  等到帕洛斯话音刚落，他就听见雷狮在他耳边嗤笑了一声。那声音从喉咙深处发声，还没到嘴边就消逝了，如同雷狮一如既往的自大与狂妄。他依旧没回话，只是把枪口抵得更用力，帕洛斯顿时被枪管抵得头晕目眩，甚至觉得在子弹穿透他身体前就要先吐出来。

  帕洛斯的脊椎硌在路灯杆上，脸上挂着诡异的笑。心中依旧叫嚣：我们都会死。

  直到雷狮的碎发蹭过帕洛斯的的脸。他食指弯曲，在扣动扳机的这一瞬间，帕洛斯突然在钝痛一般的消音枪声中直起身来，他突然草率地雷狮接吻。雷狮的手臂被他的瞬间偏转的肩膀抵住，握枪的手一歪，子弹擦着帕洛斯的腰间飞过，和着冷风在腰侧开了一大道口子。血毫无遮拦地涌出。雷狮皱起眉头，用力咬住帕洛斯的下唇，血又顺着帕洛斯的下巴流下，滴在地面上。雷狮在腥味与巨大的后坐力中再次尽力扣动扳机，又是一枪。可帕洛斯此刻迅速抬起腿，朝着雷狮的膝盖猛踹过去。他瞬间有些站立不稳，又一枪打偏。

  然而雷狮很快恢复平衡，他站稳后反手擦拭嘴边的血迹。血的颜色在他的手套上印下深色的痕迹。帕洛斯又靠着路灯坐下，脸上还是挂着戏谑和谄媚的阴险微笑，他看着雷狮盈满讽刺的眼睛，舌尖舔了一下嘴角的血迹，轻笑了一声。

  他说：雷狮老大，放了我吧。

  雷狮低头看着他的眼睛，嘴角翘起。他蹲下身俯视着帕洛斯，一把攥住他的衣领，帕洛斯就被雷狮这样拽起来，两个人顿时靠的很近，呼吸交错在一起。雷狮在低于零度的冬天里抽掉帕洛斯的皮带，他食指和拇指掐着帕洛斯的脖颈两侧，抬起他的脸来。帕洛斯的嘴角结了血痂，雷狮啐了一口，低声骂道，你个叛徒。

  帕洛斯刚想回嘴，就被雷狮突然加重的力道一把摁在路灯杆上。他闷哼一声，暴露在冷气中的皮肤早就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

  帕洛斯咬着牙，因寒冷而颤抖着。雷狮的刘海遮住他的眼睛，他炙热的手覆在帕洛斯冰冷到几乎毫无温度的腰间，他顿时一激灵，被绑在身后的手突然握紧。雷狮飞快地脱了他的裤子，帕洛斯觉得他在一个这样冷的冬夜里马上要结冰。

  雷狮像之前朝他开枪一样，一只手摁着他的肩膀，而另一只手却抬起他的腿，准备就这样进入。帕洛斯眯着眼看着雷狮的脸，他甚至不知道雷狮什么时候脱的裤子。

  然而他很快就没时间再想这些了，因为雷狮不会给他这么多时间。在剧痛和滋生的快感中，他明确地感受到雷狮的性器一点点没入。杂乱的快感与痛苦如同五味杂陈的情绪席卷了帕洛斯，只能额头抵在雷狮的肩膀上不住地喘息。

  帕洛斯的理智告诉他不能坐以待毙，他一咬牙，在不断增幅的快感里直起身来，歪着头，半睁着眼扫视周围，他想要竭力找出那把枪到底被雷狮藏在了哪里。

  而雷狮却用好像要把骨头捏碎一样的力道紧握他的肩膀。帕洛斯瞬间吃痛而不禁皱起眉头，很快又因为雷狮毫无章法的攻势而仰起头呻吟出声。他的脊柱在冰冷的路灯杆上快要印出章来，路灯的光曝在他的眼睛里。他很快就因快感和疼痛神志不清，又不得不尽力维持理智。他歪着头喘息，毫不吝啬地讲着雷狮的名字。他被绑住的双手攥紧又放开，指甲在每一个突入其来的痛苦中刺破掌心，血迹和伤口统统淌过划过生命事业爱情线。剩下的只是一辈子去除十九年的，一条永不痊愈的疤痕。

  雷狮避开帕洛斯意欲同他的每一次接吻，从未放慢的速度让帕洛斯几欲失声，甚至连腰间的伤口也快要感觉不到疼痛。他耳尖和皮肤冻的发红，血却是热的。雷狮把仇恨和爱一并加在性上，换算成帕洛斯在人生十九年以来做的第一次爱，换算成手掌心的疤痕。帕洛斯不住喘息，呼出的白气弥漫在雷狮耳际。他毫不留情地深入再深入，帕洛斯一开始还多少能讲点话，骂些脏话，或着反复讲一句，老大。可到了后来，他也许是被雷狮干的不知道到底还能有多少剩余理智，总之无法支持他讲一句完整的话。于是便不再发声了。

  帕洛斯已经没有办法再去找那一把手枪了，雷狮架着他的腿不断地抽离又深入，犬齿在他的脖颈上停留又离开。帕洛斯甚至有那么一瞬间觉得雷狮真的会咬下去。他想极力挣脱双手的束缚，可是无奈连讲话发声的力气都被攫取干净。雷狮的头发散乱，混杂着汗液站在脸上。他的外套上沾了帕洛斯腰侧伤口流出的血迹。帕洛斯平日扎的整齐的辫子也已经散乱，嘴角的伤口在他的多次损伤下仍未痊愈，血在下唇和下巴粘连成一片。加上无数次让帕洛斯失去理智的快感让他被干到流下生理泪水。在这极寒的冬夜显得无比狼狈。

  帕洛斯觉得自己快要找不回清醒的灵魂，雷狮不断加快的速度使他无法思考。以致于他根本不知道这场如何开始的性爱是怎样结束的。当雷狮已经把腰带扣系上，轻蔑地看着身为叛徒的他时，他才刚恢复神智，衣衫不整地被绑在在路灯下。雷狮叼着一根烟，从他的风衣口袋里掏出枪，抵在帕洛斯的额前。

  冰冷的枪口抵在他渐渐降温的皮肤上，帕洛斯想，也许毫无意义的人生就如同咸鸭蛋的蛋白一样。这十九年的人生就像是火车脱轨，鱼目混珠的世界。这样的生活也许就将在这个瞬间结束了。

  这一刻，他头顶的路灯闪烁着突然熄灭，可天边的太阳却还没有升起来。黑暗映照着雷狮眼底的闪电发出强光，帕洛斯闭上双眼，在一片等离子中看到了闪烁的灯泡，桌面的灰尘，和似乎永远坐在他对面的雷狮。甚至是吃火锅的时候专门为他点的鸳鸯锅，再加上帕洛斯永远也看不懂的那双眼睛。雷狮现在指着他的枪时空倒流回昨晚，就是他指着雷狮的那把枪。他衣衫不整，腰带还没有系。手被雷狮的头巾绑在路灯柱上，人生一年的结尾如同电源短路，烧毁了所有。

  他腰上的伤口，嘴角的伤口，和手心的伤口都还流着血。天空突然飘起雪花，帕洛斯在眼前的一片黑暗里看见，一年前的雷狮在一盏昏暗的路灯底下划着火柴，点燃一支烟。他还记得雷狮回头时的一瞬间，突然看见他的一双眼睛。

  霎时，帕洛斯仿佛触电般睁开双眼。他深吸一口气，直视着雷狮眼瞳中的十万伏特，说：

 

  雷狮老大，放了我吧。


End file.
